The Legend of the Blu Blur(Rewrite)
by Sonic155
Summary: All Sonic wanted was a little excitement in his life. He goes to a high school with his friends and family and expected the same boring life to go as it is. But what happens when they meet the supposed famous scientist, Dr. Robotnik? And what happened if the scientist went rogue and wanted world domination and Sonic disappeared only to come back as a a big talking blue hedgehog?
1. Chaptet 1: Enter the Sonic gang

******Again, I'm still Yasmine155. Okay, now here's the rewritten version like I promised, although some things may be different.**

**The Legend of the Blue Blur**

**Chapter 1: Enter the Sonic gang**

**Ages:**

**Sonic: 15**

**Manic: 15**

**Sonia: 15**

**Aleena:40**

**Tails: 13**

**Knuckles: 16**

**Amy: 14**

**Cream:13**

**Tikal: 14**

**Shadow: 15**

**Rouge: 17**

**Espio: 16**

**Charmy: 13**

**Vector: 18**

**Silver: 15**

**Blaze: 15**

**Marine: 13**

**Nicole: 15**

**Saffron: 13**

**Jet: 15**

**Wave: 16**

**Storm:18**

* * *

There was a blue haired boy who looked around the age of 15, snoring lightly in his sleep. He was sleeping peacefully in his room. His room had sapphire blue walls and a sky blue carpet. On his walls were posters of blue mustangs, and in one of the corners of his rooms was an electric blue guitar. All seemed quiet and peaceful, that is until his door flew open. In came the room was a girl and a boy. The girl had orchid colored hair and pink eyes while the boy had green hair and sky blue eyes, they both looked around the same age as the blue haired boy.

"Sonic," the girl started, "mom sent us up here to get you up, so wake up! You're the last one who needs to get dressed, Manic and I are already dressed. But I do need to fix my hair and I can't do that unless you hurry up and get in the shower, so get up now!"

The blue haired boy, apparently known as 'Sonic', only groaned and shifted in his bed. "Five...more...minutes."

The girl sighed and turned to the green haired boy, but then she suddenly smiled. "Care to do the honors, Manic?"

The green haired boy who was now known as 'Manic', smiled a devious smile. "It would be my pleasure, sis." as he scanned Sonic's room and spotted a glass cup filled with water on Sonic's navy blue dresser. Walking over, he snatched the glass and silently edged over to Sonic's bed. Tilting the glass over Sonic's head, Manic looked back at the girl, waiting for her reaction. The girl tried to stuff a chuckle that may have came any second now and she gave a thumbs up, indicating she was ready for the act to begin. Manic nodded and continued tilting the glass. The water continued sliding down the glass until...

_SPLASH! _

Sonic immediately snapped his emerald green eyes clean open and he shrieked so loud, it could've woken up China. He heard low snickering until it quickly turned into fits of laughter, looking down he saw Manic and the girl laughing hard on the ground. He felt soaked and noticed Manic holding a glass. After finally realizing what happened, Sonic blushed a deep scarlet red.

"M-Manic! S-Sonia! So not cool!" he shouted. After a few more minutes of laughing, Manic and the girl now known as 'Sonia', finally calmed down and faced their flushed brother.

"Hey, what can I say? We tried getting you up, but when you wouldn't listen, we thought you could learned the hard way." Sonia said.

"Yeah, and you should've seen your face! It was priceless, man I wished I had a camera on me right now!" Manic said, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. Can you guys leave now?" Sonic groaned.

"Okay, we'll leave you be, just get in the shower already. I need to finish my hair." Sonia said as she and Manic walked out the room. Sonic sighed.

"Well, might as well get ready for school." he said as he began getting his things ready.

* * *

"Sonic, how many times do I have to ask you NOT to run in the house?" asked a woman who looked around her early 40's. She had dark violet hair, emerald green eyes, and was wearing a white robe and gown.

"Sorry mom, but I need to get going or I'm gonna miss the bus!" Sonic cried, now wearing a white T-shirt, a blue jacket, blue jeans shorts, and his favorite red sneakers.

"Oh alright, but at least take something for you to snack on so you don't starve." his mom said.

"Okay, I'll take an apple!" Sonic said, running up to the refrigerator and opening it. He snatched a green apple and slammed the door to the refrigerator shut. Afterwards he made his way towards the front door. "Bye mom, seeya after school!" as he dashed out the door.

Sonic's mom, whose name was actually Aleena, sighed. "Kids, what are you going to do with them nowadays?"

* * *

"Hey Sonic, what took you so long?" asked Miles Prower, Sonic's best friend. He had yellow colored hair, sky blue eyes, and wore a yellow shirt, a pair of khaki shorts, and his favorite red and white sneakers. He's 13 years old and everyone called this young boy by his nickname, Tails, because he always wore a yellow jacket around his waist causing two long sleeves to stick out and look like as if they were tails.

"Oh you know the usual, oversleeping, getting woken up by my sibs(he shot a glare at his siblings, who chuckled)and rushing out the house." Sonic said.

"Heh, what trick did they use on you this time?" smirked Knuckles, Sonic's friendly rival. He was 16 years old, had red colored hair, violet eyes, and wore a red T-shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and his favorite red and yellow Lego shoes. Sonic blushed a little remembering what previously happened this morning.

"Well...I...uh..." he choked.

"I totally soaked him and he screamed like a girl!" Manic exclaimed, now wearing a green T-shirt, blue ripped jeans, and his favorite red and white shoe-laced shoes. After hearing this, everyone of Sonic's friends burst out laughing.

"Wait, that was you who screamed?" asked Jet, Sonic's second racing rival. He was 15 years old, had dark green hair, ocean blue eyes, and wore a dark green jacket, a white T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and his favorite pair of red boots with black arrows down the middle. "I thought that was Mr. Baker shouting at Mrs. Blike's cat again!"

Sonic looked at his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets, unable to say a word.

"Stop it, you guys! I'm sure he wasn't expecting to get wet, so that's why he screamed!" defended Amy Rose, a girl whose 14 years old, and is obsessed with Sonic, and his school fan girl. She had pink hair, jade green eyes, wore a red hairband, and wore a her favorite red sleeveless dress, golden bracelets, and red boots.

"Amy's right, please stop laughing everyone." pleaded Cream, Amy's best friend. She was 13 years old, had creamed colored hair with orange highlights, caramel brown eyes, and wore her favorite white collared orange dress with her blue neck tie, and orange and yellow shoes. Being so cute and adorable for a 13 year old, she managed to get everyone to settle down.

"Alright, we're done, we're done." said Silver, a boy whose 15 years old and physic. He had silvery white hair, golden yellow eyes, and wore a silvery white jacket, a whit T-shirt, white jeans, and his favorite white, navy, and aqua boots which had a ruby on each boot.

"Thank god." Sonic sighed. He then scanned the rest of the group to make sure everyone were there. His siblings, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Tikal, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Saffron, Nicole, Silver, Blaze, Marine, Jet, Wave, and Storm were all here. But there were a few people missing.(If you don't want a description for each character, then skip down to the 13th paragraph.)

Tikal was Knuckles' best friend and she loved nothing but peace. She was 14 years old, had orange hair, sapphire blue eyes, and wore a white tank top, a green skirt with a peach and pink pattern, and a pair of white sandals.

Shadow was Sonic's first and main racing rival. He was 15 years old, had black hair with crimson red highlights, crimson red eyes, and wore a white T-shirt, a black jacket with a little bit of red stripes, a pair of black jeans, and his favorite black, red, and white skate like shoes.

Rouge was the sneakiest girl in the group and possibly the whole school, she loved nothing more than jewels. She was 17 years old, had snow white hair, aqua colored eyes, and wore a black tank top with a pink heart in the middle, a pair of black sweat pants, and her favorite white high heeled pink heart toed shoes.

Espio was perhaps the most stealthiest kid in the group and possibly the whole school. He was 16 years old, had orchid colored hair, golden yellow eyes, and wore a orchid colored sleeveless jacket, orchid colored jeans, and his favorite violet colored shoes with black straps.

Vector was the music lover, and perhaps money lover of the group. He was 18 years old, had green hair, orange eyes, and wore a lime green jacket, green vest, blue jeans, and a his favorite black boots with a silver and orange lining.

Charmy was the scatter brain of the group. He was 13 years old, had brown hair, wears his favorite black helmet(regardless the school rules), bright orange eyes, and wore an orange vest with a white V-collar, a pair of black shorts, and his favorite orange sneakers.

Saffron was Charmy's best friend. She was 13 years old, had yellow hair, sapphire blue eyes, and wore her favorite pink dress, bomber jacket, and pair of pink shoes.

Nicole was Saffron's best friend and mainly spent her time with computers. She was 15 years old, had black hair, aqua colored eyes, and wore her favorite lavender colored dress, bracelets, and black low flats.

Blaze was Silver's best friend and love interest. She was 15 years old, had lavender hair with purple highlights and a red hair tie, deep yellow eyes, and wore her favorite violet coat, white tights, and dark pink high heeled shoes.

Marine was one of Blaze's closest friends and one of a kind. She was 13 years old, had orange hair with two yellow scrunchies, ocean blue eyes, and wore a lime green strapless tube top with a little white trim, a pair of black shorts, and her favorite pair of lime green and orange sneakers.

Wave was the second most smartest person in the group, she was a technician. She was 17 years old, had violet hair with a white bandanna and sunglasses, sky blue eyes, and wore a white tube tope along with a necklace, a pair of white trousers with purple flames on them, and her favorite red boots.

Last but not least was Storm, the second most toughest one in the group. He was 18 years old, had grey hair, baby blue eyes, and wore a white T-shirt, an orange vest, a pair of grey trousers, and his favorite black sneakers.

Once he finished doing a head count, he scratched one of his ears. "So," he started, "where's Mighty and the others?"

"Oi, the blokes decided to walk to school instead of ridin' the bus, mate." Marine said. Nicole then decided to change the topic.

"By any chance, have any of you heard of the special guess we're meant to be having in science class today?" she asked. Everyone thought for a moment, trying to recall of this special guess. Tails then snapped his fingers in realization.

"Oh, yeah I remember now. Isn't he a world wide scientist who goes by the name of Dr. Robotnik?" he asked. Nicole nodded in response. Some of the boys suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Ha ha, Robotnik!? Who the hell would name their child that!?" laughed Jet.

"Yeah, that sounds like something from a damn cartoon!" laughed Shadow. Tikal clasped her hands together.

"Please everyone, it isn't the right thing to do if you make fun of someone's name. It's just mean and cruel, so please stop it!" she pleaded. Everyone stopped laughing a few minutes later, for no one couldn't resist Tikal's calm nature.

"Alright, we're finished." Knuckles said, still a bit shaky.

"But still, I wonder what this so called doctor will have in store for us." Rouge said with a seductive tone in her voice. "Maybe he might be able to make Knuckie a little less gullible." as she gave a quick wink to the red haired boy. Knuckles took offence of that and glared at her.

"Hey, I'm not gullible! I happen to be very smart, thank you!" he huffed.

"Yeah, maybe in the ice age." Sonic muttered. Knuckles shot the blue haired boy a death glare as everyone laughed. Soon enough the bus came and stopped, waiting for the kids to get on. Everyone followed the lead and got on the bus, Sonic was the last one to get. But, before he got on, he turned to the crystal blue sky.

"For just once in my life, please let something interesting happen in my life." he muttered and then he hopped on the bus as it drove off. But Sonic would get something far more than interesting today, he'd get the ride of his life and start off his legend...as a hero.

* * *

**And there's goes the rewrite of the first chapter of The Legend of the Blue Blur. I hope it you liked it, the second chapter will be coming soon, until then please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The accident

**Hiya, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I was really focused on art school and plus I went to Michigan, woo! Anyways, here it is chapter 2!**

**The Legend of the Blue Blur**

**Chapter 2: The accident**

* * *

**(Sonic's Pov...)**

I was in my first period of the day, science. Oh how I so hated this class. But it wasn't a total drag for me though, because I was lucky enough to have all my friends and sibs in that class too. But sadly, you can't always get what you want in life. Unfortunately the assholes *cough* Scourge and his friends or better yet known as the Rebel gang, had to be in this class too.

This gang had only nine kids: six boys and three girls, Scourge, Patch, Boomer, Nack, Bean, Bark, Fiona, Alicia, and Buns. Aw man, these guys were the nastiest and meanest kids not only in school but the whole town. If you ever got on their bad side, well the chances were that you'd pretty much be screwed.

Anyways, I was just relaxing in my chair since there was nothing better to do. Tails was reading a book, Knuckles was arm wrestling with Mighty, (Knuckles' rival in strength. He was 16 years old, had black hair but always wore a red hoodie, royal blue eyes, and wore a pair of black sweatpants, and his favorite red sneakers,) Shadow was standing in the corner with is arms crossed and eyes closed ( *sigh* being emo as usual), and everyone else were doing their own thing.

Really, I should be bored to death right now with Mr. Robert teaching, but today he let us just chill out. I guess it's because he's preparing for *snickers* Robotnik's visit in five minutes. But what I don't get is why we have to experiment on animals for a science project. I mean seriously, couldn't we do a chemistry project or something? But no, on a table in the middle of the room there was a cage with a hedgehog inside, but that's not what ticked me off, the hedgehog's front paws were refrained to the cage. Now that was just plain animal abuse. But before I could think of anything else, Mr. Robert cleared his throat.

"Attention class, now I know you all are as excited as I am to have the most famous scientist in the world to come here at Emerald High today." he said. Us _excited _to have some lame scientist here? Ha, don't make me laugh. Maybe Tails, but not me or anyone else for that matter. But again, the teacher spoke.

"And may I introduce to you...DR. ROBOTNIK!" he cheered. And as if on cue a...egg shaped man walked into the classroom. He wore a white buckled up lab coat, a white pair of khaki pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. Although, he looked like an ordinary scientist, I didn't trust him. Something didn't feel right about him. I don't know, he almost felt...evil. Dr. Robotnik smiled.

"Hello there, it is such an honor to meet such a fine class. I do believe we'll get along just fine." he said almost too nicely for my taste. "Now then, I'm sure you know why I'm here but lets see if you know for sure. Anyone?"

Quickly, Tails shot his hand in the air. Dr. Robotnik looked a little surprised but he then smiled. "Yes you there?"

"You're here because you're going to show us how to experiment on a hedgehog." Tails said. Although he looked eager, I could recognize the fakeness in his voice. He didn't like the idea either. Dr. Robotnik nodded.

"Yes, excellent answer Mr..."

"Miles. Miles Prower, but you can just call me Tails."

Dr. Robotnik looked confused for a sec before he nodded in understanding. "Very well Mr. Tails. Now, I know this may be a bit random, but can anyone know what the Chaos Emeralds are?" Again, my buddy raised his hand and Dr. Robotnik called on him.

"The Chaos Emeralds are these small rare gemstones that contain a great amount of energy. There are seven in existence and they come in the colors of blue, yellow, red, pink, green, cyan, and white. Nobody knows where they came from, but legend has it that they came from another world long ago and they follow under the rule of the Master Emerald. If you gather all seven a miracle is supposed to happen, but these gems have yet to be found." Tails explained proudly. But he frowned once Scourge spoke.

"The old man asked a question not for a speech, nerd!" he sneered. I felt like punching him for that. But I refrained myself from doing so once Mr. Robert spoke.

"Scourge, you have detention after school for interrupting." he said. But the only thing Scourge did was yawn.

"Whatever."

Dr. Robotnik then turned his attention to Tail with a bright smile on his face. "I'm impressed Tails, you certainly know you facts. Maybe you outta work for me one day." I shivered at the thought of that actually happening.

"Well now that you all know what the Chaos Emeralds are, I think it's time we got started." Dr. Robotnik said as he walked over to the caged hedgehog. I felt uneasy on how he looked at the frightened animal. He then took out something that nearly made Tails faint and left the rest of us in surprise and in awe. In his right gloved hand held a glowing royal blue crystal about the size of his own hand!

"Whoa." I muttered.

"That's-that's...A CHAOS EMERALD!" Tails cried. I widened my eyes in shock. _That_ was a Chaos Emerald? Cool.

Dr. Robotnik smirked. "Yes, it's a true beauty isn't it?" He then held it close to the hedgehog and grinned deviously. I didn't like the looks of this. I felt like I just had to ask what was he up to.

"What are you doing?" I asked cautiously. He turned his head away from the hedgehog and at me and for a moment there, I could've sworn I saw an evil glint in his eyes.

"Me? Why I'm just beginning the experiment of course." he said. I crossed my arms and looked at him uncertainly.

"With a gem that holds crazy amounts of energy? Oh sure, that's totally normal." I said sarcastically. Tails was freaking out.

"Sonic, quit the sarcasm!" he cried. "Dr. Robotnik you can't be serious! Using a _Chaos Emerald_ on an _animal!? _Do you know how extreme that is!? It cou-!"

"Quiet you little twerp!" Dr. Robotnik growled. "I don't give a damn for what could happen. I just have one goal and one goal only: World domination." Everyone including the teacher and Rebel gang gasped. "That's right, I only _pretended _to be a good scientist, but really I want to take over the world to show those fools that I'm more than capable of being some pushover. And once I mutate this hedgehog I can began my animal army!"

My eyes narrowed. There were two things I hated about this dude. One: nobody talks to my little bro like that.( I don't even like it when Scourge or anyone else from the Rebel Gang talk to my friends like they're shit), Two: who the hell does he think he is!? From that moment on, I knew I had to do something and quick!

I then jumped from my seat and dashed over to the madman. I sharply yanked his arm which held the Chaos Emerald and he turned from the hedgehog and glared at me and I glared back.

"You again." he growled. I couldn't help but smirk for a sec before I returned to glaring.

"Yeah me, now if you don't cut the act out, I'm gonna call the cops!" I threatened. Dr. Robotnik laughed and pushed me back hard, causing me to fall on the ground.

"SONIC!" Amy cried as she ran over to me and helped me up. I smiled for a brief moment before I turned my attention back to Dr. Robotnik.

"Aw how cute, you even have a girlfriend." he said mockingly. "Now boy, watch as I create a beast that'll be in my army to take over the world." as he quickly took out the hedgehog and held it in his other hand. I gritted my teeth.

"Not if I can help it!" I exclaimed as I jumped on to my feet and dashed over to the scientist. I quickly yanked on his arm, which held the Chaos Emerald and tried to get it away, but this guy was taller than me, so he had the upper advantage. It was like a war to get that emerald.

"Let go of me twerp!"

"Fat chance _Eggman!_"

But suddenly, the emerald started to glow brighter and brighter, and so did the hedgehog! Even I was starting to glow a bit, but a faint light blue color.

"What the-?" I said. But the next thing we both heard were a chorus of different screams.

**"SONIC!" **the whole class, even the teacher, and rebel gang cried. Dr. Robotnik's face grew pale and suddenly fear grew on his face.

"Oh sweet mother of-!"

But he didn't finish, because the next thing I knew the light grew brighter and stronger, and I heard an explosion and Amy's voice:

"SONIC!"

It sounded like she was crying, but I couldn't tell, because everything went all white after that.

* * *

**And that's the rewrite of chapter 2, well 3, considering I just didn't know rather to just have a whole chapter on kids on a bus. Anyways, sorry again for taking so long and I'll do everything I can to make chapter 3 come quicker. And I might be doing povs for now on. Until next time, seeya!**


End file.
